User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Weh http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:48-V trying hack my account and trying ban me That is because you and him are the same person. Now bugger off. We're not going to believe a sockpuppet of yours is trying to hack your account. 16:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Doris Hi, may I just ask why you keep deleting Caillou's mother's article? Why? What is wrong with it? Please reply, and please try to be respectful in your answer. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 21:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoid Thunder, I know you're online right now. Please don't ignore me. Tell me why you deleted my article twice. It's not fair if there is no reason why. Please tell me. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't see your original post. The reason as to why I'm deleting it is because it's far too stubby. There's a stub, which is missing a fair bit, and then there's a stubby stub, which has barely anything to it. You're missing the infobox image, gameplay section and all that stuff. All I seem to see is an infobox with a download link in it, and a couple of lines of text. 22:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plz don't keel me. Plasmoid I just realized you were my 2nd fav Mugen player. I will not announce the first because it will hurt. Also after reading your goal I have officialy decided to help you with the pokemon section of the wiki. Also I want to explain a crash in the website recently. I couldn't get on your talk page to post this note and forgot about it. Sorry for whatever I did to deserve this and no respect either (to me at least). Anyway what do you think I should put as my new random video instead of the philly cheessestake shuffle? Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 21:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Wat? I genuinely have no idea what you're on about. 22:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 20:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC)the video on my profile, I thought you knew that. Wait a sec you're NOT going to punish me for liking another mugenite other than you?!! Why should I? If I was such an egotistical control freak, I wouldn't be an admin here, now would I? 12:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ha Ha! your good. Just testing you for being a control freak. Now I know your an Admin. You also rightfully deserve your first place ranking. Oh and Let me take care of that Gengar page for you I'm workin on a char that is devolution of him but can evolve into him during the second round. I hope this clears up anything I ever did wrong to you or anyone on this community. And if anyone says i'm trying to sweet talk you I'll just say "Well at least I'm helping him" In other news I learnt a new type of coding format and I still don't know how to get moving chars there. I added to the Charizard section of the wiki. This will be nothing compared to what I do next. Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Death Threats!? So yeah, some wikia contributor thought it was a good idea to send a death threat to me, so I decided to mark them for ban. Can ya deal with the problem, Plas? 15:44, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Dealt with. He won't be able to bug you or anyone else. 16:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) wow. this is probably the only wiki that i have come across that has so many death threats. you would think a wiki like this could have some crazy rednecks threating each other. but no, apparently its this mugen community.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 19:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Good job Dylan lets jope this neva happens again. To anyone on this wiki. Plus it was a lie your still here right?Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC)